Yu-Gi-Oh! (can't think of a good sub-title)
by Celtic Guardian2
Summary: Why did I put it as sub-catagory humor? Sure I make some sarcastic comments, but it's not that funny. Anyways I'm not good at writing summaries, (espeacially at 3 am!) so read and find out what it's about. Chapter 2 Up!
1. The Challenge

Chapter I  
The challenge  
or  
The Offer Found on the Back of a Cereal Box  
  
  
  
It was and early summer morning when Yugi Muto got out of bed and slipped on his day clothes. He could hardly beleive he was once again living a normal life. The time interval between the beggining and the end of the Duelist Kingdom dilemma seemed as an eternity. But now he could wake up without a care in the world, but that didn't mean he took it for granted. He was now happy to do chores after what he'd been through. Yugi slid to the table and poured himself new, limited edition, Duel Flakes, with marshmallows shaped (quite poorly) like the Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian, Cyber Commander, and Magician of Faith. (Poor Joey, he's the only one who's favorite Duel Monster isn't a marshmallow.) Yugi could have been looking at the nuticion facts,(like I do) but only nerds,(like myself) do that. Instead, he was looking at the back, like most kids do. If only he was a nerd, he would've been reading nutricion facts while finishin of the cereal, but if he was, he wouldn't have got dragged into this crazy adventure, and you'd be reading something else.  
"Cool," Yugi said to himself. He read it aloud. (isn't it funny, that people in cartoons read this crap out loud despite the fact they already read it?) "Attention all duelists, come one, come all, the the new annual end of summer Duelist convention, August 31, 2002! (Isn't that strangley the day that Yugi just happens to be reading the cereal box?) You'll have the chance to meet new friends, crush old enemies, and win some never-before-seen promotianal cards..." (Isn't it also funny how half the time no one gives an adress, but the character seems to know where to go anyway? Oh wait...) "...this event will take place in Domino Town." (Never mind.) "Oh Grandpa! canigocanigocanigocanigocanigo!?" (Who didn't see this coming?) "I don't know Yugi, remember last time you were invited to a social event?" His Grandpa asked, reffering to the Duelist Kingdom incedent. (Yeah, Pegasus is probably luring thousands of duelists to this convention through cereal boxes for the sole purpose of stealing Yugi's grandpa's soul, but hey, who knows?) "But Grandpa!" Yugi whined, "Alright alright, you can go." said Yugis Grandpa. (Ah yes, the old cleshae say no then change your mind two seconds later meneuver, very handy in cartoons and short films.) "Thanks Grandpa!" Yugi said, then ran out the door. (Without even a good-bye hug, how rude!) "I need to start taking some reverse-psycology lessons." Mr. Muto murmured as he sat down and turned on the news.   
"Today, on Domino News at 7, there's a Duel Monsters Convention being held today. (Isn't strange that as soon as someone turns on the news it just so happens to be related to the conversation that took place five minutes ago?)   
  
And so conludes chapter one. What dangers...  
Hey narrarator dude! Shut the frick up! It's two thirty in the frickin morning and I'm trying to wrap this blasted story to a close so I can get some frickin sleep!!   
Well sorry... 


	2. The Second Challenge

Chapter II The Second Challenge Or The Annoying Brat Kaiba Challenges The Annoying Brat Yugi to a Duel  
  
  
  
Last time on Yu-Gi-OH!  
  
Hang on, if they wanna know what happened last time, why not just click the back button?  
  
Oh, I never thought of that.  
  
  
  
As our story continues, (why do narrators always say "our" story, like it belongs to the viewers?) Yugi had talked to his friends about the Convention. (Haven't you noticed that you're teachers bug you about who "they" are, and who "the gang" is, but when you step into the real world no one really cares.) "Alright!" Joey, "I'll blow out the competition, get my hands on those promotional cards! Kaiba'll regret the day he called me a Chihuahua!" (Didn't you notice how charies have multi-seasonal long grudges that never get resolved?) "Hello Chihuahua." said a familiar voice. (Numero uno, why not just say who it is, numero dos, did you ever wonder how characters show up two seconds after their name is mentioned.)  
  
"Kaiba!" Yugi said, alarmed. "Yugi." said Kaiba, "I challenge you to a duel using my new, hi-tech dueling spin-disks." "Kaiba," said Tea exasperated, "We're five minutes away from the convention, can't you two duel their?" (No, because Kaiba's a spoiled rich kid and Yugi's too thick headed to think about these things.)  
  
Creepy Battle Music Plays  
  
(I've always wondered where the music comes from, and if the characters notice.)  
  
"I'll begin the match by playing the Dark magician!" Cried Yugi. (Dang it, he almost always starts with that card!) "And I play the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" (And he always starts with that one!) "Obliterate him! White lightning attack!" (Ok, since you all probably wanna see, or read, or hear, or whatever this duel undisturbed, this'll be my last random thought for the chapter, how do these people figure out the mons attacks? Is it written on the card somewhere?)  
  
Yugi: 1500 Kaiba: 2000  
  
"Man, that was my strongest card!" Yugi thought, "I have to find someway of beating his blue eyes." "Hurry Yugi, I wish to end this duel quickly!" "This duel is far from over Kaiba!" said Yugi. (Actually, it's barely a chapter long, oops! Sorry.)  
  
"I play Mystical Elf, in defense mode, along with energizing her with the book of secret arts!" "Blue Eyes, obliterate!" Kaiba cried. "Wait! Why obliterate my Elf when she's chanting a spell to power your Blue Eyes?" Asked Yugi. "No way! It's a trick!" Cried Kaiba. "Or is it? Take a look, and you'll see that you're blue Eyes White Dragon is slowly getting stronger."  
  
"Man, what's Yugi got up his sleeve this time, I know he's not doing it to be nice, well, I can't take chances, but he has no face down cards, there must be some trick!"  
  
"Yugi, I don't know what you're up to but I'll take advantage of you're generous offer by adding a Megamorph to my Blue Eyes!"  
  
"You do that Kaiba, but it's my turn now, and I play Swords Of Revealing Light! I end my turn by placing Catapult Turtle onto the arena!"  
  
"Hmm, what's he playing at? Even launched, nothing he has can beat my dragon." Kaiba thought. "Yugi, I end my turn by drawing a card."  
  
"Great, and I play a face down card and end mine."  
  
"One more turn, and I'll finish him!" "I play the Defense Paralysis card!"  
  
"Right, monster reborn! Reborn Dark Magician!"  
  
"Alas Yugi, I'll end my turn by letting the last sword disappear. Come next turn, I'll obliterate your forces and end this duel!"  
  
"No you won't Kaiba, because I'll activate the reverse trap card, and all 1600 extra attack points are gone from your dragon, and turned into power down points, now Catapult Turtle, launch Dark Magician!"  
  
Bam.  
  
Yugi: 1500 Kaiba: 0000  
  
"No, I lost, ah, no matter, I have plans on dueling you again Yugi, but next time, you won't be so lucky, for I'll bring forth a monster so powerful that no one monster can stand against it! I look forward to dueling again Yugi." Kaiba said, and walked on to the convention.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Ok, sorry for that one outburst, but there were about twenty other things I was itching to say about those brats! Anyways, here's the narrator, I'm getting paid to let him rap up chapters.  
  
What new challenges await Yugi and his friends? What is this mysterious yet ultimate monster Kaiba's reserving for his next duel with Yugi, find out later on Yu-Gi-Oh! See it wasn't too bad! 


End file.
